


A Game of Political (Gay) Chicken

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Miscommunication, Societal Homophobia, Societal Sexism, Stubbornness, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taevas is at war with Enfer, and King Chuck can't win it alone.  Besatthet offers to help, if Taevas can provide mates for King John's two children.  King Chuck thinks he has just the pair: two of his good friend Michael's children.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the negotiations, something went terribly wrong.  Because Sam is not short for Samantha, nor is Castiel a girl's name.</p>
<p>Neither side wants to admit fault, so Sam and Castiel find themselves going through the motions of a courtship and engagement.  How far will be too far for the kings to let this go?  Cas doesn't know.  Neither does Sam.  Both just hope it's not too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Castiel sat in his cabin, a still oasis in a flurry of movement. All over the ship, sailors were preparing to dock, servants were checking on the baggage and the animals and their noble charges. As one of those charges, Castiel was just doing his best to stay out of the way. His sister, Anna, came in to join him. “Hey, Castiel. Rachel says you’re going a little crazy.”

“I am not crazy, I’m just being sensible and staying out of the way,” Castiel said. “I have nothing to do to prepare to disembark, so I am sitting quietly and reciting astronomical tables to occupy my mind.”

Anna shook her head fondly as she sat beside her brother. “You’re freaking out, aren’t you.”

“A little, yes,” Castiel said. “It’s only the rest of our lives that’s waiting out there for us. You’re not nervous in the least?”

“Of course I am,” Anna said. “But there’s nothing I can do about it, other than hope for the best and deal with whatever comes. At least I’ve got my favorite brother with me.”

“Have they told you anything about Dean? All I’ve heard about Sam is her name and titles, and that she prefers the shortened form,” Castiel said.

Anna shook her head. “Same as you. I know our father has more information, and the king even more, but they didn’t feel the need to tell us. Hester says they didn’t want us to form an opinion too early, because we’re supposed to be allowed the pretense of a courtship.”

“I don’t get that,” Castiel said. “No one cares if we love them. This is all about alliance and breeding, so why bother acting like there’s anything else? Far safer to get us married before there’s any chance to back out.”

Anna shook her head, laughing softly. “Cas, you are terrible at this. The show, the perception, is important. Do things right or don’t do them at all. Sure, we all know that the ending is a foregone conclusion, Sam and I will accept you and Dean, you’ll accept John’s offer to stay here so that Sam can stay with her brother and you can stay with your sister. But the people expect a show, so we give them one.”

“It’s bullshit,” Castiel repeated.

Anna’s retort was cut off by the arrival of Castiel’s attendant Rachel and Anna’s attendant Hester. “There you are, m’lady,” Hester said. “You shouldn’t disappear on me.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “My hair is fine, my gown is fine, there’s not really anything you could have done about it if they weren’t, but I’m not stupid. We’re hoping to get a chance to have a bit more control over the first meeting, but I need to be at my best from the moment I step off the ship.”

“I’m fine, Rachel,” Castiel said. “I’m dressed, I’m being careful not to get anything on me, I’ll put on the cape when they tell us it’s time to go. Just because I hate the game doesn’t mean I don’t know how to play.”

 

They made an impressive pair, Castiel knew, as he helped his sister down the ramp to the dock. They were dressed in coordinated outfits in their father’s colors of sapphire and white. They hadn’t been able to get flowers for Anna’s hair, but it didn’t need any decoration, in Castiel’s opinion. Anna’s flaming red hair was quite able to stand on its own for beauty.

Anna gave him a grateful smile as she navigated the last few steps of the rickety ramp, holding tightly to Castiel’s arm for balance. The shoes she was wearing were so impractical that Castiel was, once again, very grateful he hadn’t been born a girl. That particular fashion had to have been invented by a sadistic man, one who got off on needing women to be dependent and helpless. Anna was one of the most graceful people Castiel had ever met, and here she was struggling to stay upright walking a short distance.

Once Anna was safely on the dock, Castiel looked over the crowd. It had been worth it, at least. No one but a king would be pretentious enough to greet a party arriving from overseas at the docks on horseback, and no one but a king would be permitted to get away with it by the dockmasters. There were two young men with him, dressed nearly identically in the red and gold of their kingdom, one on each side. Castiel didn’t see anyone who looked like she could be King John’s daughter. Perhaps Samantha had been left behind, to spare the princess the heat and dirt of coming to the docks.

The king dismounted, and the young men with him followed his example. They came forward, and the king threw his arms open wide. “My friend! Welcome to Besatthet, king of Taevas. I hope the seas were pleasant for you.”

Chuck stepped forward, accepting the hug from King John. “Thank you, your majesty. The seas were as good as could be asked.” He signaled, and Anna came to him. “May I present Lady Anael of Elysium, one of the fairest flowers of my kingdom.”

The shorter of the two men came to stand beside John, who introduced him. “My elder son and heir, Prince Dean.”

Dean bowed and took the hand Anna held out to him with a kiss. “You are most welcome in Besatthet, my lady.”

There was a brief pause, while the two kings looked at each other. Finally, Chuck broke eye contact and beckoned to Castiel. “Lord Castiel of Elysium, brother to Lady Anna.”

John was good, but Castiel noticed Dean exchanging a shocked look with his brother. The other man came forward, and John said, “My younger son, Prince Samuel.”

Well, now Castiel understood the shock. He wasn’t sure what to do here, so he held out a hand. Sam took it. “Welcome to Besatthet, Lord Castiel.” After a moment’s hesitation, he brought Castiel’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

“You must be eager to get to a place where you can rest,” John said. “Please, it’s only about an hour’s ride to my good friend’s home, and he’s graciously agreed to host us for a few days while you recover from your long sea voyage.”

“I’m so sorry about this,” Sam said quietly as people stopped staring at them. “We were told that your father had two unwed daughters who were ideal candidates, and we just assumed when they started talking about Castiel that it was a lady’s name.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m… my father was told very distinctly that Princess Samantha of Besatthet was seeking a husband who would be willing to stay in her land rather than move her to his, and as my father favors my brothers over me, I was chosen to come. I assure you I was sent in good faith, but there was obviously a miscommunication somewhere. If you’re willing to wait to marry, my younger sister Ambriel is a beautiful girl and would be a good wife, but she’s only fifteen.”

Sam ducked his head, letting his hair fall over his face to hide the smile. “Well, I wouldn’t mind, but Dad’s eager to get this settled. Fair warning, he’s not going to back down on this easily. He hates to accept mistakes, and until the error is conclusively proved to be on our side, he’ll try to outstubborn your people and make me go through with this. I think he’ll back down before the actual wedding, but probably not before then.”

“Well, this should be fun,” Castiel said. “Because my king is definitely going to do everything he possibly can to avoid having to take me back to my father. I suppose you and I will have to play along with the charade and participate in whatever you had planned.”

“Yeah. Again, I’m sorry. We didn’t do this to insult or humiliate you or your king, I swear. It was an honest misunderstanding,” Sam said.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas have chats with their older siblings. Then they go for a walk in the gardens.

“You know…” Dean started as he tossed Sam a training sword, and Sam groaned. Here it came. “All those times I teased you, calling you a girl… you could’ve said something, Samantha. I’d have supported you.”

“His family was told I was a girl. So they sent Castiel. We assumed Castiel was the other girl, when it’s his younger sister Ambriel. It was an honest mistake… although not on the part of whoever told Castiel’s father I was a girl, or told that person, or wherever along the line it got mixed up,” Sam said while trading blows with Dean. “And yes, I know, that’s not going to matter to Dad, he’s going to make me go through with this until they back down. And I’ll do it, because I’m a prince and I have a duty to my country, and Castiel will do it because he’s a nobleman and he has a duty to his father and his country, and hopefully one side will blink before it gets too far but I doubt it.”

Dean nodded, humor gone and replaced by sympathy. “You okay, Sam? I mean, you weren’t that thrilled about this to begin with.”

Sam didn’t answer right away. On the one hand, Dean had literally just said he’d be supportive if Sam were to start living as Samantha. On the other hand, that was in service of teasing him. Who knew if Dean would actually be supportive of his brother being not entirely princely. “Yeah, I’m okay. We’ll play chicken for a while, one side will blink, and you’ll be married and I won’t. Anna seems nice. Cas has a younger sister. I don’t mind waiting.”

“Okay. I got your back, Sam. Whatever happens. It comes down to it, I’ll take the heat and be the one to blink. Just give the word when it’s gone too far,” Dean said.

 

Anna and Castiel, meanwhile, were settling in. It was nice, not having the castle constantly moving around him, Castiel thought. It then occurred to him that he was going to get to make the sea voyage again, now. “Figures,” he muttered.

Anna looked over from supervising Hester sorting through clothing and figuring out what needed attention. “What figures?”

“You enjoyed the ship. I didn’t. Which of us gets to go back?” Castiel said.

Anna laughed. “Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. If it would do any good at all, I’d give you Dean and go back myself, but that doesn’t solve the problem. Cas, I know it’s terrible, and you got a raw deal here. But is it wrong of me to find it funny?”

“You think it’s funny?” But then Castiel started thinking about it. Anna was the adventurous one, but somehow, it was always Castiel that the oddness favored. And Castiel had been the one who was pessimistic about the experience all along. “I guess it’s a little funny. Better to find it funny than to be angry about it, anyway. This isn’t Sam’s fault.”

“Exactly. This is just so absurd,” Anna said. “You gonna be okay? No offense, but you’re a terrible liar, and not much of an actor. Putting on a show isn’t gonna be easy.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I have no intention of deceiving the prince. He knows perfectly well this is a charade to avoid embarrassing my father and my king. Everyone knows that. I’ll put forth the effort to give a good show, but I really don’t care if I’m successful or not.”

 

The next day, Sam and Dean met Cas and Anna at the door. “You two have been cooped up on a ship for, what, three weeks?” Dean said. Anna nodded. “We thought you might like to take a walk outside. It would be our pleasure to show you around the gardens.”

“That sounds delightful,” Anna said, taking Dean’s arm. “Cas?”

“Of course.” He moved to take Sam’s arm, but Sam beat him to it.

“No reason it should always be you stuck in the lady’s role,” Sam said quietly as they walked out.

“You have to live here after one side blinks,” Castiel argued. “It doesn’t matter what they think of me, but you’re the king’s son. You need to command the respect of your people.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Sam said. “I keep hearing talk about me being soft, womanly, because I spend as much time in the library as I do in the training rooms. But when my father or I throw open a challenge, promising a reward to anyone who can best me in whatever martial skill they care to try, all of those talkers disappear. Funny how that happens.”

“Have you ever lost a fight?” Castiel asked, sizing up Sam. He certainly looked intimidating enough.

Sam shrugged. “All the time. Dad never pays out, though, because it’s always to Dean, or it’s part of a grand melee. Anyone else I can get to joust or fight me, I’ve beaten.”

“Impressive. But you like to read?” Castiel said.

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I love the thrill of a good fight, and I recognize the importance of those skills and why they’re so highly rated for men. I just think that knowledge is another form of power, one that comes naturally to me, so why shouldn’t I pursue it? Luckily for me, Dad agrees,” Sam said.

“As do I,” Castiel said. “My father doesn’t like it, but he hasn’t gone so far as to bar me from the library. It’s part of why I was chosen to come over older brothers.”

“Well, we’ll have to spend some time in the library, then,” Sam said. “These first few days they planned a bunch of stuff that works for just about anyone, since we didn’t know what you and Anna would be like, but once we get home, we’ll have a lot more freedom to pick our own activities, as long as we’re spending enough time together to give the right impression.”

Castiel shot Sam a glance. “You sound cynical about this.”

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah, well, come on, it’s a bunch of bullshit, even before the miscommunication got involved. If you’d been the lady we expected, I’d have tried to put on as good a show as I could, and I’m still going to, but it’s not like either of us can say no here. Not without serious political fallout.”

“Same here.” Ahead of them, they watched Dean stop by a white rosebush and cut one. After stripping the thorns, he tucked it into one of Anna’s braids. Anna giggled. “If you stick flowers in my hair, I will take you up on that challenge and win, though.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Your hair’s too short. Although it’s a good color for a lot of flowers to stand out against. No, if either of us is getting flowers stuck in his hair, it’s me. For reference, I prefer daisies. Or poppies.”

“Your long hair suits you,” Castiel said. “When my father was young, it was the fashion in Taevas for men to wear their hair in long curls. I’ve seen portraits of my father and King Chuck and others when they were our age, and mostly, they looked silly. Lucifer was the only one who could really pull it off.”

“Lucifer… that’s the one who was recently banished, right? Duke of Hemel?” Sam said.

“Right,” Castiel said. “Father’s put forth a claim on his lands, as a reward for choosing the king over supporting his best friend. He and Lucifer were raised together, and were as close as brothers until Lucifer rebelled. Allowing the king to take me and Anna to give to you and your brother was, essentially, a bribe to get the king to support his claim.”

“I hope he won’t be too angry about the mistake,” Sam said. “It’s hardly your fault.”

“Oh, that won’t matter, he’ll find a way to blame me for failing to make this work,” Castiel said. “I just hope the king doesn’t take it out on Father, because this wasn’t his fault, either.”


	3. First Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas have their first major public appearance and come to an agreement about how to deal with those.

The next day, it was horseback riding. Then a day of theatre, ranging from church morality plays to some very bawdy play written by the group of traveling performers who staged it to classics from a thousand years or more before. The fourth night was scheduled to be their last before traveling on to the king’s palace, and their host held a formal ball in their honor.

Castiel was ready long before it was time, so he hung out while Anna was being prepared. “What do you think of Dean?”

“I think he’s a flirt and a sweetheart. What’s beneath the public persona of a chivalrous gentleman, I don’t know, but I’m liking the public persona at least.” Anna held her breath as Hester pulled laces tight down her back. “How about Sam? He’s gonna be my brother, I want to hear about him.”

“He’s a bit peculiar. He’s as cynical as I am, but he’s got this weird optimism, and…” Castiel stopped. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about this, even with Anna. If he was wrong, it might make Anna think less of her brother-to-be. But he had to talk to someone. “Anna, if I tell you something, do you promise not to spread it around? Even to Dean?”

“Sure, Cas. Something about Sam, then?” Anna said.

“Yes.” Castiel tried to figure out how to phrase it. “He was shocked, of course, when we were first introduced. But once the shock wore off, I think he’s honestly happier with how things turned out than he would have been if things had gone according to plan.”

Anna raised an eyebrow at Cas. “As in he likes you better than he would have if you’d been a girl, or he’s grateful that he’s not marrying in three months or so?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Castiel said. “He’s offered to talk to King Chuck and say that he understands there was a miscommunication and he’s willing to wait until Ambriel is old enough to honor the agreement, so it’s probably just that he’s buying himself time before he has to get married.”

 

The herald was discombobulated when Castiel arrived with Sam. “Just announce us. It’s not that hard. He goes first, if that’s where you’re confused,” Sam said after waiting for several minutes for the announcement.

“But, your highness… he’s a lord,” the herald said.

Sam bit his lip to avoid laughing. “Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he said. “My lord, when were you going to tell me?”

“I’m so sorry. Will you ever forgive my deception?” Castiel asked, putting on his best air of contrition.

The herald looked between them, eyes wide. Sam covered his face. “I’m aware that he’s a lord. Just announce us.”

The herald still looked skeptical, but he turned and announced, “Lord Castiel of Elysium, escorted by Prince Samuel of Besatthet.”

Sam didn’t hesitate as he walked down the stairs, arm linked through Castiel’s. Everyone in the room was staring at them. Sam kept a pleasantly neutral face as he whispered to Cas, “I should’ve taken Dean up on his offer to braid flowers into my hair. Then they’d actually have something to stare about.”

Castiel bit his lip. “Your brother would do that to you?”

“Remind me to tell you some time about the time I was fourteen and ended up wearing one of Mom’s old gowns for a day because Dean hid all my clothes and bribed the servant to not be able to find anything else that would fit me,” Sam said. Castiel looked at him sharply. “On my honor. Dean can be quite the prankster when he wants to be. Dad nearly killed us both, but it was hilarious.”

“Did you have to wear the shoes?”

“No. Dean wanted me embarrassed, not dead, and have you ever tried walking in those? I have a lot of respect for every lady here,” Sam said. “I would not want to be a lady. The bullshit we get stuck with… they have it ten times worse.”

Mingling was awkward, as many people stared at them and had trouble following a simple conversation. So Sam was glad when the band struck up the music. He and Cas joined the other couples on the floor. They traded the lead back and forth, and after a few dances, bowed out to step out into the garden. They weren’t the first to leave, but they were close to it. “Well, got that over with,” Sam said. “I hope it wasn’t too embarrassing.”

“No, it was fine. No more embarrassing than usual for me on the dance floor. I hate dancing,” Castiel said.

“Not my favorite, either. But what can you do? It’s expected, and God forbid we don’t do what’s expected of us,” Sam said. “Hey, uh, I hope I wasn’t too over the top with the herald. The way I figure it, the more attention we draw, the more likely it is one of our sides backs down and puts a stop to this before it gets too ridiculous. But I didn’t think to run that by you first.”

Castiel thought it over. On the one hand, he hated being the center of attention, and he didn't love the idea of being stared at. On the other hand, the more attention they drew, the more embarrassing it would be for the kings, too. “You’re right, the only thing stopping them is their pride, so the more we embarrass them with our courtship, the more attractive ending it looks, regardless of the potential fallout. I’ll play along.”

 

Dean watched Sam lead Castiel out of the ball, then returned his attention to Anna. “Our brothers seem to be handling this pretty well.”

“Better than I would have, if you had turned out to be Dena,” Anna said. “I’m worried about them, though. Cas is… I love my brother, but he has a lot of trouble making connections. If he’d let me, I’d be putting a stop to this already.”

“I told Sam I’d do it, take the fall,” Dean said. “Honestly I think Sam’s enjoying this. And I don’t think you need to worry too much about Cas making the connection.”

“Oh, the connection’s made. Cas has a friend. But when he goes back…” Anna said.

“Sam’ll get a designated pigeon if that’s what it takes to keep in contact. Sam isn’t exactly the type to have a lot of friends, either. And he likes Cas.”

“What about you? Do you like me?” Anna asked.

Dean spun her around with the rest of the dancers. When they were back to a point where they could talk, he said, “You’re everything I hoped for. Except for the having-a-sister-with-you part. The women of this country could use a queen like you to look to.”

“Flatterer.”

“I mean it!” Dean protested. “I don’t know, maybe you’re a horrible bitch when you’re not in public and therefore on your best behavior, but you’re awesome. I like having someone who’ll call me on my bullshit.”

"Good. Because I'm not putting on any kind of show, here," Anna said. "This is who I am. It's not like there's really much of a decision for you to make, but I didn't think it was fair to mislead you about what life's going to be like married to me."


	4. As God Made Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam introduces Cas to his favorite book, and they start Courtship Book Club.

Usually, Sam and Cas shared their “dates” with Dean and Anna. It made it easier for the attendants to keep an eye on them, and with the siblings being close, it just made sense. But the first day they were home, Sam told Dean and Anna to go on to the gardens without them. He took Cas to the library instead.

“I know, it’s not public, but we’ve got the banquet to introduce you and Anna tonight, so I figured we were entitled to some time off to do what we like,” Sam said as he led Cas in. Cas wasn’t complaining. He was in heaven, walking through the shelves. When he came back to himself, Sam was standing by a table with a book. He held it out to Cas, not able to hold eye contact for long as he said, “Out of all the books in here, this one’s my favorite. I’ve read it at least once a year since I was old enough to understand. When Dad told me he’d found me a wife, the first thing I thought was that I wanted to share this book with her.”

Castiel took the book – _As God Made Me_ , no author listed. “What’s it about?”

“It’s a collection of letters, essays, and speeches by various scholars about whether it’s more important to follow your own heart or do what society expects of you,” Sam said. “It presents both sides pretty fairly, and I spend a lot of time thinking about it even when I haven’t read it for months.”

Castiel looked at the book, sorting through everything running through his head. “You know what this means, right?”

“No,” Sam said. “What?”

“Not Anna or Ambriel, Father believed in educating his daughters, but in Taevas, many ladies can’t read. So you must have planned to read this to them, if necessary, or desired,” Castiel said.

It took Sam a minute, but he caught on. “So I should read it to you,” he said. He didn’t look too upset with the idea as Castiel handed him back the book. “There are fifty-three sections, so if we do one a day, we may well finish before someone blinks. If you wouldn’t mind, though, I think we should take turns reading. I wouldn’t ask that of a lady who couldn’t read, but I would of one who could and wanted me to read to them anyway.”

“Fair enough, then,” Castiel said. “Shall we get started?”

 

For the first couple of days, Sam and Cas were on their own for reading. On the third day, though, Anna approached Sam. “Cas told me about the book the two of you are reading together. It sounds really interesting. Would you mind if Dean and I joined you sometimes?”

“No, not at all. Cas? Would you mind?” 

“No. You should get to know Anna, she’ll be your sister, and it helps remind people that this is courting, not friendship, for us.” Cas smirked at him. “You have to admit, reading a book together is not exactly standard courtship behavior, although it works for us.”

Sam laughed at that. It was true enough. “Well then. Anna, there’s one day in particular I’m going to ask you and Dean to come, then. Most of the book is written by men, since they’re the ones who get the fancy educations through the church, but there is one section that was written by a female scholar, and I’d like you to read that one for us. A woman’s words should be read in a woman’s voice, especially when it’s the only representation.”

“That’s definitely a day I want to come,” Anna said.

 

After reading sections, Cas and Sam would head out somewhere more public, where they would discuss what they’d read. When Dean and Anna joined them for reading, they joined for discussion, too. It was welcome. Even before they got to the section, Anna reminded them of the female perspective. “You men have it a lot easier. This is actually a debate for you. For women, it’s all about duty. Admitting you even have a heart to follow is considered odd, and trying to follow it is scandalous, even dangerous.”

“And that’s bullshit,” Dean said. He held up his hands when Anna glared at him. “The attitude is bullshit. I know it exists. It’s the only reason Mom actually married Dad. They fell in love later, but Mom would’ve done anything to get out of the life her father lived, so when Dad started coming around… marrying the future king is duty to country, and Samuel Campbell couldn’t deny that it would improve things for her family, so it’s duty to her family as well. Anna, I’m very glad you’re here, but if you could say no, wouldn’t you?”

“No.” Dean looked surprised by that. “I might have when my father told me he’d agreed to this for me, but now that I’m here, now that I know you, you’re a good guy. You’ll treat me well, and I like you. And like you said. Marrying a king, even a foreign one, can only help my country and my family.”

 

Sam and Cas usually found themselves disagreeing. Sam was very much on the side of people following their hearts, while Cas was equally devoted to duty. The arguments would sometimes get heated.

“If you’re so determined to place yourself above your family and your kingdom, then why are we even doing this?” Cas exploded one day. “Why haven’t you called this off yet?”

“It’s not about placing myself above those things, it’s saying that what I want is important, too! God created me to be a certain way. To be smart, to love books. Why should I follow what everyone else says I should do and either go against my duty to family and join the Church, or ignore what I’m best at because it’s not appropriate for a prince? It’s not duty I have a problem with, it’s using duty as a reason why someone should go against their own nature and accept other people’s expectations for them just because that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“That’s not…” Castiel started.

“You sure you want to be shouting at each other in front of an audience?” Dean said, pointing to a group of boys who had gathered nearby.

Sam laughed. “It’s okay to shout at each other, as long as we keep it private?”

Dean winked. “What you do in private is your own business, Sammy. I know you hate rules and expectations, but there is such a thing as decorum, and you’re a prince.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said. “He’s right, though. Sorry, Cas. Peace?”

“Accepted.” Cas reached out and took Sam’s hand, holding it as the four started walking again.

 

Sam closed the book as he finished reading the last section. “It’s over. We made it through the book. I’m a little surprised, I thought Dad might back down before we finished just to irritate me.”

“Come on, be fair,” Dean said, pulling himself up from where he was sprawled out on the window seat. “You know perfectly well that if Dad backs down, it’ll be about ten minutes before you’re due in the church.”

“You think he’ll actually give us ten minutes?” Sam said. “Five, maybe. Two, more likely.”

“I can see it now: we’re at the part of the ceremony where the priest asks for those who object to speak now. Your father stands up and objects on the grounds that it’s somehow escaped his notice for months that I am not, in fact, a lady,” Castiel said.

Sam could see it, too, now. He could see himself standing in front of a priest, holding Castiel’s hands… he got to his feet and took the book back to its shelf. “What should we read next? Since it seems we’ll have more time to read together. It’s your turn to choose, Cas.”

Castiel got up and headed for a shelf. “I’ll look through and find something for tomorrow.”


	5. Engagement Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam officially ask Anna and Cas to marry them.

Two weeks later, Castiel waited with Anna again while her servant made her look perfect. He’d never expected this to go as far as it had, for all his talk about Chuck not backing down he had assumed that one of the kings would come to his senses by now. Instead, in an hour, Castiel and Anna would stand in front of a crowd of hundreds and accept Sam and Dean’s proposals.

For Anna, this was no big deal. After all, it’s what she had come for, and she was happy with the results of her arranged marriage. But for Cas, the ceremony was going to be hell. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Sam, or that he objected to the arrangement of his marriage in the interests of his father’s status and his king’s needs. No, the problem was that he knew it wasn’t real. And he desperately wished it could be.

“You know, now would be a good time for King Chuck to back down,” Anna said. “Or King John. Pride is one thing, but this is just stubbornness now.”

“I know.” Cas buried his face in his knees. “Anna, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Yes you can, Cas,” Anna said, voice stern. “You will go out there, and you will say yes, and you will play the part so beautifully that even I can’t tell it’s not real.”

“That’s the problem,” Castiel said. “It’s not real.”

Anna sighed. “Look, we’ve been through this, Cas,” she said. “As much as we might wish for something else, this kind of political pawnship is what we get. It probably wouldn’t have been real if you were proposing to Samantha, either.”

“You misunderstand,” Cas said. “It’s not that I don’t want to marry Sam. It’s that I _do_ , and it won’t be allowed to actually happen.”

“Oh.” Anna had no idea what to do with that. She stood up, over Hester’s objections, and went to hug Cas. “I don’t know how to help with that one, Castiel. I’m sorry. But you can do this. You have to do this.”

“I know,” Cas said, burying his face in Anna’s shoulder. “I’ll do it. Somehow. I don’t know how, but I’ll figure it out.”

 

Castiel had calmed himself down, found his poker face before the runner came to collect them to go take their places. He and Anna stood at the top of the stairs, which first Dean and then Sam would climb to ask.

When Cas saw Sam taking his place, his façade nearly cracked. Sam was, of course, dressed in his best clothes, in the scarlet and gold of his kingdom. He also had a wreath of poppies and golden daisies in his hair. It was breathtaking.

Anna squeezed his arm sympathetically, and Cas managed to recover himself. He could do this. And, well, if he couldn’t take his eyes off Sam, that just contributed to the role he was playing. He knew Sam had worn the flowers just for him, as an apology of sorts for putting Castiel in the lady’s role in this proposal. Cas wondered how he’d gotten it by John, who was scowling a bit as he left his seat on the dais to begin the ceremony.

King John’s speech was mercifully short. He once again welcomed Chuck and his entourage to the kingdom, expressed his admiration for Anna and Castiel, who he hoped would consent to stay, and pledged his aid in the war against Lilith of Enfer. King Chuck was a bit more long-winded as he thanked John for the kind welcome and hospitality of the past two months and for his support in the war, and expressed his admiration of the two fine princes who he hoped would truly welcome his countrymen into their hearts and lives.

Once Chuck had resumed his seat, Dean climbed the stairs with his servant Benny. “Lady Anael, God smiled on me when he brought you into my life. Our kings have both blessed our union, and I would consider myself the luckiest man in the world if you would agree to be my wife.” He took a wreath of red and yellow roses from Benny to offer to Anna.

Anna knelt, allowing Dean to place the wreath in her hair. “When my duty and my heart agree, how can I not consider myself the lucky one? I accept.” Dean helped her to her feet and escorted her down the stairs to a seat beside John.

Then it was Sam’s turn. Sam came forward, with Kevin carrying his flowers. “Lord Castiel, I was afraid when my king told me that it was his will for me to be married. Then you came, and banished that fear. Our kings have both spoken of their desire for us to wed, and it is my wish as well. Will you marry me?”

Castiel knelt, and Sam bent down to pin a pair of roses to Castiel’s tunic. He winked as he straightened back up, and Castiel’s mouth went dry. “I would like nothing more,” he said as soon as he could, taking Sam’s hand to get back to his feet.

The crowd cheered as Castiel took his seat, with Sam standing beside him on the dais. He barely heard John’s speech announcing the marriage and fixing the date for exactly one month later, the minimum time allowed by the church, because all he could focus on was Sam’s hand burning heavy on his shoulder. When the crowd cheered again, Castiel got a hand up to wave, smile firmly in place as Sam walked him back inside, where there was a feast beginning.

. 

The second he possibly could, Sam left the feast and headed up to the observatory. The astrologer was still at the feast, so he knew he’d be left alone. He needed it badly. It had been an exhausting day, keeping up the right blend of acting and sincerity.

It wasn’t much of a surprise when ten minutes into his sulk, Dean was beside him, pulling him into a hug. “Okay, little brother. I know today was rough, but you got through it. What’s with the flowers in your hair?”

“That first walk in the garden, Cas told me that if I tried to put flowers in his hair, he’d challenge me to a fight. It didn’t exactly seem like the most auspicious start to our engagement, however fake it is, but the crowd expected to see flowers in someone’s hair. And, well, you can’t deny that my hair’s better for it,” Sam said, trying to sound normal.

“It does look good, kiddo,” Dean said. “Come on, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Sam bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears. Dean had said that he’d have supported him if he chose to live as Samantha, but that had been a joke. Still, Dean had never failed to support him, never failed to have his back no matter what oddball thing he did. It was a huge risk, trusting Dean with this, but Sam was just miserable enough to finally take it. “It’s this courtship, engagement, whatever you want to call it. It’s either too real, or it’s not real enough.”

“Lost me there, bro,” Dean said. “One more time?”

“If this were real, if there were actually a chance that next month I’d be married to Castiel, I’d be one of the loudest in the revelry and last to leave. I thought I could do this, take what I could have while I could have it, but when one side blinks and Castiel’s sent home, it’s going to break my heart. I spent hours working on my proposal, trying to figure out how not to either lie or give myself away. I love him, Dean.”

“You do realize, if this is real, you have to figure out how to consummate the marriage, right?” Dean said. Sam looked up at him in shock. “Look, I know there’s ways, it’s rare but it _does_ happen. You just might want to look into it before…”

“I…” Sam swallowed hard, staring at the stone floor. “I know. I know how. I found a book when I was thirteen. I stole it from the library and keep it in my room. You know I’ve never been interested in bedding a girl, but some of the things in those books… that’s what I dream of, when I’m visited by a succubus.”

“Sounds like you’re visited by an incubus then,” Dean said, ruffling Sam’s hair. “Okay. Now, before I go making promises I shouldn’t, do you think Cas would be okay with making this real?”

“I… I don’t know, Dean,” Sam said. “I think there’s a chance, Anna’s the only one of his family he’s got a good relationship with and he likes you and me. And you were there for the debates, he’s big on fulfilling duty to his people over following his own wishes, and he was brought here to marry me. Granted, he thought I was a princess, but he’d have gone through with it if I were a hag or an idiot or a horrible witch, is being male really worse than that?”

“Probably not,” Dean said. He pulled Sam closer into a tight hug. “Okay. I’ll do what I can to convince Dad not to blink. I want this to work out for you, Sammy. Just tell me what I can do to help.”

“Just like that? You’re not…”

“What, pissed at you for not telling me about this for five freaking years? I want to be, but I can’t exactly blame you for not wanting to talk about it. I got your back, Sam. Always.”

Sam blinked back the tears. “You’re not ashamed of me?”

“What’s to be ashamed of?” Dean asked. “You’re gonna have to work a lot harder at it to make me ashamed of you, little brother. I can’t think what could possibly do it.”


	6. Lady Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is called to a meeting with his aunt. It probably could have gone worse, but not by much.

When the runner came to summon Cas to Lady Naomi, Michael’s sister and one of Chuck’s closest advisors, he didn’t know what to think. Naomi was not exactly known for her kindness or reassurance, but Castiel didn’t think he’d done anything wrong the day before. Several people had told him at the feast that they’d had their doubts at first, but they could see now how right it was that Sam was marrying Cas. So it couldn’t be that there were complaints that he wasn’t playing his part.

“Castiel,” Naomi said in greeting. “Castiel, I’ve been told something that I’d hoped to dismiss as a mere rumor, but after watching you yesterday, I can’t.”

“Have I done something wrong, my lady?” Castiel asked. He thought he knew the answer, but the look on Naomi’s face had him scared.

“I said from the start that you were a poor choice for this treaty, Castiel. You have too much heart, and wouldn’t fare well with a political marriage. Little did I know just how right I was about you.”

“My lady?” Castiel said. He honestly had no idea what Naomi was getting at.

“I heard a whisper yesterday that you hoped that our king wouldn’t back down, that you would actually be permitted to marry the prince,” Naomi said, and Castiel’s blood went cold. He’d confided in Anna, but he refused to believe that Anna would report him to Naomi. He kicked himself when he realized the answer. Of course. Hester. “Of course, I told myself it was only servants’ gossip, that no nephew of mine would be such a freak. But then I watched you yesterday at the ceremony, and at the feast, and the way you looked at him. It’s wrong, Castiel, and I can’t let you have such a crack in your chassis.”

“Does that mean that we’ll be backing down, calling things off?” Castiel said, conflicting emotions fighting for dominance.

“Don’t be silly. We’ve come this far, we’re not going to back down now,” Naomi said, and Castiel’s emotions changed, although the conflict didn’t. “No, of course not. But every morning, before you go to Sam, you’ll come here. Thaddeus will teach you the behavior and attitudes expected of a son of Elysium, and you will stop shaming your family. I’ll be having a chat with Anna, make sure that she understands the importance of keeping the family's honor intact.”

Castiel froze. Thaddeus’s reputation was fearsome. He was one of Naomi’s favorite servants, and he’d seen his friends and cousins after enduring a course of his “lessons”. They were completely changed, afterwards. Thoroughly obedient to Michael and Naomi, to King Chuck, and completely without any spirit or desires of their own.

 

The next day, when Dean met Anna for a horseback ride, he pulled her aside while the servants were preparing the horses. “I need to ask you something about Cas.”

“What about him?” Anna said, tensing up a bit.

“If nobody backs down, if they actually end up standing in front of a priest, how do you think Cas would feel about that?”

Anna looked down at the ground. It took her a long time to answer. “Cas is all about duty to God, king, and family. His family sent him here to marry Sam, if Chuck objects to the marriage he’ll back down before they actually get in front of the priest. Cas will take those vows and mean them, if they end up there. He’s not going to embarrass our father, our king, and Sam.”

“That’s… not what I asked,” Dean said. “I know Cas will do it if that’s how it goes. But…”

“Please, Dean,” Anna said, wiping a tear from her eyes. “Don’t ask me. Do what’s best for Sam. Don’t worry about Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*  
> *leaves cookies and promises to fix it before the end*


	7. One Week Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches helplessly as Cas withdraws, until everything comes crashing down.

Over the next three weeks, Sam watched Castiel gradually pull away from him. True to his word, Dean had started talking about Sam and Cas’s marriage as a good thing for everyone, and every time Sam started to see doubts creeping in on John’s face, Dean managed to banish them. But Cas… he was still there, still smiled and joked and played his part, but it was far more obvious to Sam now that he was doing that, just playing a part. It hurt. It’s not that he’d expected Cas to feel the same way about him that he felt for Cas, but something had changed since the betrothal ceremony and Sam had no idea what. Anna was no help, becoming upset any time Dean or Sam tried to ask about Cas's changed behavior.

A week before the weddings were set to happen, John held a ball for the various noblemen and women who had come in for the affair. Nearly half an hour after the ball had started, Castiel finally met Sam. “There you are! I was getting a little worried there.” He was about to make a joke about it not looking good for him to get stood up when he noticed that Cas was really pale and that his hands were shaking. “Hey.” Sam took Cas’s hands. They were freezing. “Cas, are you okay? Are you ill? Do I need to call for a healer?”

“No!” Castiel said far more sharply than Sam had expected. “No. I’m fine. We have a ball to attend. Don’t worry about me.” He jerked his hands out of Sam’s grasp and took Sam’s arm.

By now, the heralds were quite used to announcing the pair. They still got stared at, but Sam noticed how uncomfortable Castiel was with it this time. “Cas, are you sure you’re up for this? We can leave any time, just say the word.”

“No. People came to this ball to see the prince and his intended. So let them see us. Shall we join the dancing?” Castiel didn’t wait for an answer as he started toward the other dancers.

They were about five steps into their second dance when Castiel stumbled. Sam righted him, but two steps later he stumbled again. “Okay. Come on,” Sam said, leading him off to one side. They made it six steps before Castiel collapsed completely, Sam’s arms being the only thing keeping him from the floor. Sam carefully lowered Castiel to the ground, and then looked around for the nearest person. “Lord Singer!” Bobby nodded to him, not needing to hear Sam’s next words. He was already headed for the door when Sam said, “Fetch the physician!”

“No!” Castiel said. “No, I don’t need a physician, Sam. Just… get me outside. It’s a little warm in here, isn’t it? I could do with some breeze. That’s all I need.”

“Cas, you’re freezing,” Sam said. “Let the physician look at you, please. If for no other reason than to set my mind at ease that you’re truly all right.”

“As my prince demands,” Castiel grumbled, but the expression in his eyes was one of pure gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's short. That's why it's up early?


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what's been happening to Castiel, and why. He's not happy.

The physician’s first order was for Sam to carry Castiel somewhere quieter, where people weren’t staring at them. When Cas was settled on a bed in the physician’s examination chamber, Sam started to leave, but Castiel called out to him. “Stay. Please. I need to talk to you, and this is the first chance I’ve had since this all started. And it will help if you see…”

Sam looked at the physician, who nodded and pointed to a chair in the corner. “Sit there. Stay out of my way. Don’t alarm my patient.” Sam went to the chair and sat down, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his joined hands. “I'm Meg. Talk to me, lord. What symptoms have you noticed?”

Castiel struggled to sit up. “Help me take these off,” he said, and the physician obeyed. Sam hissed as he saw Castiel’s bare torso – he was covered in bruises, cuts, burns, all in various stages of healing. “He never touched my face or lower arms, anywhere that someone might see. This has been going on since Sam and I were officially engaged.”

“Who?” Sam asked, and Castiel flinched. Sam tried to calm himself, to keep the fury out of his voice as he continued, “Who did this to you, Cas?”

“Thaddeus, acting on my aunt Naomi’s orders,” Castiel said. “I wanted to tell you, Sam. But I never could.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, voice breaking. “Do you not trust me to fight for my intended?”

Castiel sighed, laying back down on the bed, too weak to continue holding himself up. “If this were real, if I were truly the man you intended to marry, I would have gone to you the second Thaddeus dismissed me from my first lesson. That’s what he calls this, lessons in decorum. I wanted to. Every night, when I went to bed, I promised myself that tomorrow I would find a way to get you away from everyone else and ask you to help me. But then Thaddeus would get hold of me, and he would scream things at me and make me say things he wanted me to say. I tried to resist, Sam. But I said some truly awful things about you because I was so afraid of Thaddeus.”

Sam sat on the bed, reaching for Castiel’s hand. “Did you mean them?”

“No. Yes." Castiel locked his eyes on Sam's hand holding his. "If I didn’t sound sincere enough, Thaddeus would hurt me anyway. By the end of the lesson, I usually did mean them. Of course, an hour later, as the pain receded and you and I were together, I was horrified at myself and wanted to take them back.”

Sam squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Then you didn’t mean them. Things said under torture are unreliable at best. People will say anything to make it stop. So forget whatever you said, because it doesn’t matter.”

Castiel was about to respond when a voice came ringing in from the hall. “He’s my brother, you ass! I have every right to see him.”

“Let her in,” Castiel said as loudly as he could manage.

It wasn’t loud enough, so Sam went and threw open the door. Anna and Dean both came in before Sam slammed it shut on the people thronged outside. The physician looked exasperated, but continued working on the potion she was brewing.

“Thanks, Sam,” Anna said. She turned to Cas and let out a soft shriek. “Tell me this wasn’t Thaddeus. Please, Cas.”

“It was Thaddeus,” Castiel confirmed.

“That lying bitch. After you told me, I wanted to talk to Dean, see if… but then Naomi came. She told me that you’d forgotten you didn’t have to play the role when it was just us, and you didn’t mean what you said. I was skeptical, but she said that if it were true, she’d have to bring in Thaddeus, and if I didn’t want to see you in his hands I’d keep my mouth shut.” Dean put an arm around Anna, and Anna leaned into him. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you, Dean.”

Castiel turned his head back to Sam. “This is why I could never say anything about what was happening to me. If I tried, I didn’t know who I could trust not to run straight to Lady Naomi. I even lied to you, and I’m sorry. You asked me about the weight I’ve lost, and I said it was nerves. It’s not. The only time I was allowed to eat was when I was with you, and if I’d tried to make up for it then, I’d have made you suspicious.”

“Why?” Sam asked, tearing up. “Why did Lady Naomi do this to you?”

Castiel bit his lip, and Sam could read the fear. “Because I… because I told Anna I didn’t think I could go through with the betrothal ceremony. Because I knew it wasn’t real, and I wanted it to be so badly I wasn’t sure I could play my part.”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough,” Dean said, pulling away from Anna after a brief squeeze. “I’m going back out there to make sure our kings don’t do something completely idiotic like using this as an excuse to call things off. Dad was already getting up a head of steam about how we were told that Castiel was in excellent physical health and here he is passing out at a ball.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “We were also told he was a lady.”

“Exactly.” Dean stormed out, and after a moment’s hesitation, Anna followed.

Castiel looked away from Sam. “So there it is. I’m sorry, Sam. At least I’ve given you…”

“Stop right there,” Sam said, voice cracking with the tears he was holding back. “Cas, did you not hear Dean? He’s going out there to fight for us to go through with this. Do you think he’d do that if it weren’t what I wanted, too? I love you, Cas. I want to marry you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Meg came over then, a goblet in her hand. “My lord, this will likely be disgusting, but I need you to drink it all. There will be several more doses. You’ve lost a lot of blood, pushed yourself to exhaustion. Can you sit up?”

“No,” Castiel said.

Sam reached down, moving behind Castiel so that Cas could sit up leaning against Sam’s chest. “There you go, Meg. Good enough?”

“Yes.” The physician held the goblet to Castiel’s lips, slowly letting the potion trickle into Castiel’s mouth. Sam held him still, keeping him from turning his head away from the goblet. “All done, for now. You should get some sleep, my lord. I’ll wake you when it’s time for your next dose.”

“Do you want me to stay, Cas?” Sam said as he gently lowered his fiancé back to the bed.

Cas shook his head. “Go help Dean. I can’t, I’m too weak, so you’ll have to fight for both of us. Don’t let them tear us apart, Sam. Please.”

Sam nodded, giving Castiel’s shoulder a careful pat. “I’ll come back when the shouting’s over, and let you know what was decided.” He glanced at Meg’s disapproving face. “When you wake up, of course.”


	9. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes off on his father. Dean continues to be Best Big Brother.

When Sam got to the meeting room, John was shouting. “We were promised a healthy wife! You call fainting in the middle of a ball healthy?”

“He was in good health until he came here,” Lady Naomi said. Sam’s fists clenched. No matter what she’d done, striking a lady was beneath him.

“And don’t try to say you’re just now realizing he’s no wife,” King Chuck added. “For that matter, we were promised a princess.”

“Not by us! That was your own people’s fault, and if I ever find out who spread such slander about my younger son, I will make my displeasure fully known to them,” John said.

“And it wasn’t our fault that you were promised a wife and we brought a husband, because we were told the prince was a princess,” Chuck said. “However, if you truly feel that your land’s climate making my subject ill goes against what you were promised, then by all means. Call off the engagement.”

“My king,” Naomi said. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

“I will check with the boy’s father, and make sure that there were no health problems he failed to disclose to me before we came, that my physicians might have missed,” Chuck said. Sam understood. Michael was going to mention some childhood illness that he thought Castiel had grown out of, and let both kings save face.

Dean stood up then, slamming his hands against the table. “Will you two listen to yourselves? Have you even heard the physician’s report? You can’t blame King Chuck for Lord Castiel getting influenza, or hurting himself.”

“Or being hurt by someone else,” Sam said, and everyone turned to look at him. “I just came from my beloved’s side. I’ve heard the physician’s report, Father, and I think everyone here should, too.”

“Son, you can stop…” John said.

“No. I can’t.” Sam stared into his father’s eyes, fury boiling just underneath his skin. “The physician’s report is that Castiel has been tortured for weeks, and the pain and blood lost to bruises and cuts and the lack of food combined to cause his faint.”

“Tortured?” Chuck said, and Sam found that he believed the surprise in the king's voice. “Tortured by who?”

Sam turned to face Naomi. “Would you care to tell them, my lady? Or will you make me cast the accusation?”

“What proof do you have?” Naomi asked.

Anna shoved Hester forward. “Go on, Hester. Tell them.”

“I… I passed information to Lady Naomi,” Hester stammered, bursting into tears. “I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting the family's reputation, but I never thought she would give the lord to Thaddeus, I swear!”

“Thaddeus?” Chuck said, getting to his feet. “You handed your own nephew to that butcher?”

“I had to!” Naomi said. “Would you prefer that I let him shame the kingdom?”

“How is he shaming the kingdom? This betrothal? If you people gave a damn about that, you’d have stopped this months ago,” Dean said. “Father. Don’t do this. Don’t call this off now, over this. Lord Castiel will heal from this. And if you gave a damn about him not being a lady, then you could have called this off months ago.”

“Dean, you know why we didn’t,” John said wearily. “Don’t you think this has gone far enough? You’re really gonna try to put your brother through more of this?”

“Yeah, and shouldn’t that just tell you something, Father?” Dean said, taking a step towards John. “Have you ever once asked Sam what he thinks of all this?”

“It doesn’t matter what Sam thinks of all this,” John said. “He’ll do what’s best for the kingdom.”

“Yes, I will. And what’s best for the kingdom is for me to honor the commitment we made before God and everyone. The time to find a pretext to back out was before then, not now.” Dean came to stand beside Sam, a hand on his shoulder, which Sam was grateful for. He was putting on a show, convincing everyone in the room that he was not afraid of his father, and Dean’s reassurance both helped him keep it up and let him know that Dean had his back. “When were you going to back down, if they didn’t?”

“Son, I…” John started, but Sam wasn’t having it.

“You weren’t, were you? You were going to put your damned pride over everything. Never mind that I was the one who had to play the role of falling in love with the lord, the one who had to deal with all the stares and jeers and whispers. Those didn’t hurt _your_ pride. Never mind that I didn’t even think I needed to marry yet in the first place! Three years, I could have married Ambriel, everyone gets what they wanted out of this treaty, but you would rather keep the show going.” Sam took three steps to get in his father’s face. “Well, King John, the joke’s on you. Because this time, you are going to suck it up and let me marry Castiel. It’s my duty to the kingdom. We gave our word. It’s also what I want.”

“I think King Chuck might have something to say about that,” John pointed out.

Sam turned to Chuck. “Your majesty, you and Lord Castiel both gave your word. You must see that it’s better for Lord Castiel to stay here than to go home with an aunt who had him tortured, to a father who you were going to scapegoat for this confusion. Are you going to stand in our way?”

“I’m not committing one way or the other until I’ve talked to Castiel,” Chuck said. “If… if he shares your desire, then none of my people will attempt to end things.”

“Good.” Sam walked away, Dean following. Once they were out of the room, Sam stopped and turned to his brother. “Can you… babysit them? Make sure they don’t change their minds, Dean? Please.”

“One condition,” Dean said.

“Name it.”

"I’ll keep an eye on the idiots if you’ll promise to go get some sleep,” Dean said. “I don’t care if you sleep in the physician’s office, just get some sleep.”

“Yes, mother,” Sam said, punching Dean in the arm. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably not be an update tomorrow, as I'm going to be busy with RL stuff.


	10. Time for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hears the good news, and for once, something goes right for everyone who deserves it.

The physician shook Castiel awake, and Cas wiped his eyes. “Wha… what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” the physician said. “Can you sit up?”

Castiel tried to sit up. It was a struggle, and he managed to get propped up on his elbows, but no further. “I remember… we were at the ball, and then everything started spinning and I was dizzy… and then there was the dream…”

“Dream?” The physician held the goblet to Cas’s lips. “Drink this. All of it. I know it tastes bad but it will help you regain your strength.”

Castiel obediently took a sip, and gagged. “You’re not wrong about the taste.”

“Or about its effectiveness,” the physician agreed. “This dream. Tell me about it.”

“I dreamed that… that Prince Samuel… you were in it. He brought me here, and you examined me, and I was able to tell him about Thaddeus.” Castiel forced down a bit more of the potion. “Was it real, then? Because I remember the taste of this. Sam held me up while I drank.” Sam’s arm around him, his chest solid against his back, his other hand on his face to hold his head in place… “No, it must have been a dream.”

“It was real,” the physician said. She pointed to a chair in the corner, where Sam was dozing. “Shall I wake him now, or let the both of you sleep?”

Castiel wanted badly to tell her to wake Sam, but already, he could feel exhaustion dragging him back under. “Sleep,” he decided, falling back against the bed.

 

When he woke up again, light was streaming in from a window, and Castiel was able to sit up all the way. The physician still held the goblet to his lips, but didn’t need to reexplain what it was for. When it was finished, he looked over into the corner. Sam was still there, but awake now, looking at him. The physician followed his gaze. “I’ll be in the next room, if you need me,” she said, taking the goblet and leaving.

Sam picked up the chair and brought it over beside the bed. “Hey, you. Feeling better?”

“A little,” Cas said. “I really told you everything about Thaddeus?”

“You told me enough,” Sam said. “You didn’t go into details, and I don’t think I want to know. No reason for you to think of it again. You’re safe now, and King Chuck’s going to come talk to you, but if I understood everything right last night then you and I are going to be married, this time next week.”

“So that wasn’t a dream either, that you’re guilty of the same crime that got me handed to Thaddeus,” Castiel said.

“Yeah. Sounds like,” Sam said. “Although I’m not surprised at all, I’ve seen this coming for years. I just didn’t think it would happen so… publicly. Or that I’d actually be allowed to marry him. Dad's pissed, but he really can't do anything about it at this point without causing an even bigger scandal.”

 

Sam and Cas were almost inseparable for the next week, until the night before the wedding. “You two have had enough bad luck,” Anna declared, dragging Cas away. “It’s bad luck to see your intended before the wedding.”

“Seriously, you know someone’s going to stand up and object, right? Do you have an answer for them?” Dean asked when they were gone.

“Actually, yeah, I’ve done some research and I can rattle off the five most recent times the younger son of the king of Besatthet has married a lord. There’s even a process for legitimizing a son born to the prince in that kind of marriage, if there’s not a secure line of succession from the older son. Do your job and make it so I don’t have to, but if I do, the way’s there,” Sam said.

Dean shook his head. “Why am I not surprised you know that? Come on, bed, tomorrow’s a big day.”

 

The ceremony itself was held midmorning. Cas thought that was to prevent anyone from running off. It also meant that Anna had to get up before the sun so Hester could start getting her ready. She looked odd in scarlet and gold, although Castiel supposed he looked just as odd. And that they would get used to it, in time.

When the music started, Castiel walked Anna up the aisle. Fashions in Besatthet seemed more practical than those in Taevas, but Anna’s shoes were still highly dangerous. Cas kept his focus on keeping her steady, not daring to look at Sam until she was safe. Sure enough, once Dean took charge of Anna, Cas was completely distracted by Sam.

“No poppies?” he whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the grin. “It’s a wedding, had to be roses. Apparently it’s a law.”

The priest glared at them, so they fell quiet. The priest began the ceremony, reading from the holy texts and the kingdom's histories. The readings chosen were mostly standards – examples of marriage as God expected it to be, the lists of expectations for newlyweds. The only surprise was that the priest chose to include the marriage of Prince Jonathan, one of Sam’s ancestors, to his best friend Lord David, and the work they had done for their kingdom.

When it came time for the vows, the priest started with Dean and Anna. They pledged to love each other and allow God’s work to be done through them, to keep the best interests of the kingdom in the forefront of their thoughts and actions, and to hold to each other through whatever life threw at them. When he asked for objections, no one brought any.

Then it was Sam and Cas’s turn. Their vows were the same, aside from Castiel not being asked to swear to welcome the children God bestowed upon their family. This time, when the priest asked for objections, there was someone who stood.

“How do you believe that this couple falls short of the example of Prince Jonathan and his beloved David?” the priest asked. The man who rose opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “Very well, then. Objection duly noted and overruled,” the priest said. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw a flash of anger cross John’s face. He met Sam’s eyes, and knew that Sam had seen it too. “Then by the authority lent to me to act in God’s name, I now pronounce these marriages. Princes, kiss your spouses.”

It was done. No one could take this away from them. Sam kept the kiss short, but as he broke it, he paused to whisper, "There's a lot more where that came from, as soon as we don't have an audience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, mostly tying up some loose ends!


	11. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck returns to give the news to Michael.

“Is it done? My children are wed?” Michael asked when Chuck came to visit.

“There were… complications, but yes, both marriages are sealed.”

“Complications?” Michael didn’t like the sound of that. “He’s wed, so no longer my concern, but what amends do I have to make for Castiel’s behavior?”

“None. It’s… this wasn’t Castiel’s fault.” Chuck shifted his feet. “Nor Anael’s.”

“They failed to please?” Michael guessed.

“No, both Dean and Sam seemed quite pleased with their new mates,” Chuck said. “Anael said that she thought she might already be pregnant when we left. And no one could remember ever seeing Prince Sam so happy.”

“Good.” Then it hit Michael, and he stared at Chuck. “Prince Sam?”

“Complications,” Chuck said, and Michael covered his face. “I spoke with Castiel, and he said he preferred to stay and marry Sam over coming home and facing you. He, too, seemed happier than I’d ever known him here, and Anael didn’t believe it was faked.”

“Well.” Things could have been much worse, Michael thought. Castiel had always been odd. “But King John… how did he take it?”

“He wasn’t pleased. But he couldn’t stand against his sons providing a united front against him, using his own behavior, and when we left he seemed to be reconciling himself to it. At the least, he wasn’t mistreating Castiel.” Michael nodded, but Chuck wasn’t finished. “There was another complication. Castiel fell ill approximately a week before the wedding.”

“I take it he pulled through, since he’s happily married,” Michael said.

“Yes, but he was ill because your sister had given him to Thaddeus.”

“Oh, did she.” Michael turned to look at Naomi, who met his eyes fearlessly. “I trust you had a reason?”

“He thought he loved the prince,” Naomi said.

“It would seem he does.” Michael nodded to a guard. “Take her to the tower. We’ll be discussing how one treats one’s nephews for as long as my king can spare his adviser?”

“I’ll let you know when I need her,” Chuck promised. “Meanwhile, I’ll look into how the miscommunication happened.”

“No need, Dad.” Chuck and Michael both turned to Prince Gabriel, who shrugged and grinned. “Oops. My bad.”

“Gabriel, what…”

“You sent me to scout them out, see who I thought might be a good choice. When Michael here volunteered his children…” Gabriel grinned. “Well, I’d met Sam. I knew Cassy. Wasn’t that hard to spread a little misinformation and get them both a happy ending.”

“And if I hadn’t chosen Castiel…?” Michael prodded.

“I know you too, Michael. The only way you weren’t choosing Cassy is if you were specifically told not to, and it didn’t take much of my encouragement to make it happen.” Gabriel smirked at his father. “You gonna have Thaddeus teach me manners?”

“No. It worked out. Don’t do anything like that again, though.”

"No promises, Dad. Happy endings are my favorites."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming with me on this trip, especially those of you who've commented! Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this lying in bed at 3 am. I couldn't get it to go away and let me sleep, so I got out of bed and started writing a summary. Unfortunately, coming up with a good title has proved to be far more elusive even than sleep with a story idea gnawing at my brain.
> 
> Comments are the best things ever!


End file.
